The present invention is directed to the field of fishing equipment/apparel. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a fishing vest which has an auxiliary backpack storage compartment which can be flipped over one's shoulder for easier access to the contents.
Fishing continues to grow in popularity resulting in a proliferation of fishing tackle, togs and other equipment. Still, there is not a functional fishing vest with backpack storage that can be easily accessed without the need for removing the garment. As a result, a fisherman, whether s/he is fishing in a stream, pond or ocean, wading, fishing from a bank or boat, must stop what s/he is doing, remove the vest or backpack to access a snack, lunch or additional garment that is being stored behind her/him. This results in significant “wasted time” and potential “ones that got away”. Virtually all fishermen would rather have opportunities to catch fish than opportunities to construct fish stories. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a fishing vest with a readily accessible backpack portion that makes it quick and easy to get at the contents thereof without the need for removing the garment.
The fishing vest/chest pack of the present invention, therefore, includes at least one front storage compartment; a first strap extending over a first shoulder of a wearer of the fishing vest upon which the at least one front storage compartment is mounted; a second strap extending over a second shoulder of the wearer of the fishing vest upon which the at least one front storage compartment is mounted; a back storage compartment housing contents, the back storage compartment having a first stowed position riding on a back portion of the wearer of the fishing vest; mounting means securing the back storage compartment to the first and second straps, the mounting means permitting the back storage compartment to be flipped to a second position in front of the wearer of the fishing vest; whereby the wearer of the vest may move the back storage compartment from its first stowed position to its second position to access the contents of the back storage compartment without removing the vest. Preferably, the mounting means comprises a pair of D-rings affixed to the back storage compartment, one each of the pair of D-rings slidably surrounding one of the first and second straps. In one embodiment, the at least one storage compartment comprises two pockets, one each on a left and a right panel of the vest.
The mounting means preferably comprises a pair of strap lengths attached to the backpack compartment. In addition, the mounting means further comprises a D-ring secured to a distal end of each of the strap lengths, each D-ring having a spring clip secured thereto. The spring clips releasably attach to a second pair of D-rings that are each slidably received on one of the first and second shoulder straps, respectively.
In a second preferred embodiment, the device further comprises a neck harness interconnecting the first shoulder strap with the second shoulder strap. The front storage compartment comprises a chest pack attached to the first and second shoulder straps. A torso strap releasably attached to end portions of said chest pack.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.